


How Do You Tell a Kid He Has Two Moms Now?

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have to tell Henry what’s been going on for the past few months after he has been sent to bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Tell a Kid He Has Two Moms Now?

They had been discussing this for a while now. Emma thought it was a good idea, Regina still was concerned how to deliver the news. It was almost dawning, she was collecting the clothes scattered around the bedroom.  
“We should tell him, you know.”  
“I know, darling, I just don’t want to do it right now.” Regina answered, already covered and comfortable enough to finally sleep.  
“I’m not saying we tell him right now, but… we should tell him.” Emma finishes getting dressed and bends over, kissing Regina. “Why don’t I come to dinner tonight and we talk to him?”  
“Okay. Whatever, now go.” Regina closed her eyes and Emma climbed out the window and rapidly headed to Mary Margaret’s apartment. Emma had a feeling that today was going to be a very long day.  
A few hours later, she was patrolling the city and watched the kids arriving to the morning classes and saw Henry walking alone – as usual- until he met Mary Margaret and gave her “good morning”.  
The day really seemed to roll slower for Emma but by the end of her shift, she went home, took a bath, chose a nice outfit and asked Mary Margaret to wish her luck.  
“Luck? Why do you need luck tonight, Emma?”  
“Today I’m going to tell something to Henry, and I really wish he takes the news the best way possible.”  
“Are you finally telling him that ‘Operation Cobra’ won’t happen?” Mary guessed, making Emma smile.  
“I’d say ‘Operation Cobra’ took a short turn and is going to end better than the original plan.”  
“What?”  
“Never mind, if everything goes well, I’ll let you know when I come back, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
On her way to the mansion, Emma stopped at the grocery shop and bought some chocolates for Henry – she really doubted Regina would have them at home – and them some red roses.  
=-=  
“Henry! Have you finished your homework?” Regina asked him as she entered his room.  
“Yes, mom. Can I watch some TV before we have dinner?”  
“No, I want you to take a bath and put on some nice clothes, we are having a guest tonight for dinner.”  
“Is it about politics?” Henry asked and Regina could feel his lack of interest on the guest.  
“Actually, it is not. It’s someone you will enjoy having dinner with.” She fussed his hair and was about to leave his room when he asked.  
“Is it Emma?” His smile guessing who it was hurt a little, but she smiled back and confirmed it was her. She just couldn’t predict when he ran in her direction and hugged her.  
“Thank you, mom.”  
She kissed the top of his head and left the room.  
=-=  
She ringed the bell and Regina opened the door. Emma offered the roses. “Good Night, Madame Mayor.”  
“Sherriff. Such lovely roses, thank you. Please, come in, we already are waiting for you.” Regina gave her a little smile and allowed Emma to come in.  
“Am I not late, I am?”  
“Not at all, Sherriff.”  
“Emma!” Henry then came running and hugged her. She hugged him back, but looked at Regina first, who nodded.  
“Hey kid! I came so we can have dinner together. How about that?”  
“That’s… that’s great!” he answers and smiles to Regina. “Thanks, mom.”  
“You welcome, son. I’ll be in the kitchen, be right back. Sherriff..”  
“Emma. Please, call me Emma.” The blonde asked and Regina agreed.  
“Do you want some wine, Emma?”  
“Yes, please. Can I go and have a talk with Henry, before the dinner is served?”  
“Yes, you can.”  
Henry looked from one to another expecting something terrible to happen if he dared to blink. Emma then moved to the living room, with the kid right behind her.  
“So kid, I wanted to talk to you about the Operation Cobra.”  
“I didn’t know you were trying to be friends with her, that’s a great way to get her trust and then destroy her and…”  
“Kid, kid! Wait, listen to me.” Emma interrupted him before he could say something that Regina could hear. “About the Operation Cobra… what if the way to break the curse isn’t by destroying the… Evil Queen – here she whispered the title – but… but to give her too, her happy ending?”  
“I don’t understand you.”  
“Keep that in mind during the dinner, okay? Come on.” She didn’t give him a chance to respond and headed to the dining room, where Regina already waited for both of them with a glass of wine for Emma and a glass of her cider for herself.  
The dinner was calm, Henry was thinking deeply about what Emma told him and didn’t notice the stolen glances between his two moms until Regina cleared her throat and he looked at her.  
“So, Henry, I invited Emma to have dinner with us today, because we want to tell you something very important. We both know you are no longer a child, that you understand things and I am sure I educated you to accept and comprehend things.”  
Emma seemed nervous, he noticed, and his mother only talked like that to him when he was about to be punished, so he just nod and kept looking her Regina.  
“Henry, Emma and I… we’ve… settled a civil relationship for the last few months, as an agreement to make things easier for everyone.”  
“We decided that so we could have a better relationship, the three of us.” Emma said and he looked at her.  
“Now, Henry, this civil relationship took a turn neither of us were expecting, but this turn made things more comfortable for us and the time for you to fully comprehend the nature of our relationship has come.” Henry had never seen his mother so nervous, but something about the way Emma kept looking at her gave him the idea of what was going on.  
“Are you… are you guys trying to tell me that you are dating?” Henry asked before they could actually reach the subject of the dinner.  
Taken by surprise, both women started stuttering, but Regina was the first one to recover.  
“Well, yes, Henry. Emma and I… yes, we are dating. We... have been doing it for a few months now, and we didn’t mention it, because we wanted to be sure.”  
“Are you?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“Are you sure about it? I mean, I really am going to have two moms?”  
“Yes, kid. We’ve… been talking about it and yes, your mom and I and you… yes, you’re going to have two moms now.”  
They looked at him, expectantly, while he absorbed the news, looking from one to another. “Oookay. I’m fine with the idea.” He said and smiled to them.  
Both women sighed and smiled.  
“Does it mean you and Emma are going to tuck me in tonight?”  
“If that’s what you want and if Emma agrees, why not?” Regina saw two similar features smile and nod their agreement. “Then I guess that’s decided. Now that you finished your dinner, you can go and change your clothes.”  
“Wait.” Emma interrupted. “Can we… have some chocolates for dessert?”  
Regina made a face, and Henry braced himself for the worst, but a few seconds later, to his surprise, she agreed, and he smiled.  
“Great!”


End file.
